


Injury worry

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer gets hurt, Adora is worried





	Injury worry

It had been a long day of training for Adora and Bow. Glimmer had left a few hours ago however and Adora was starting to get worried. Glimmer had said she was only stepping out for a minute but now with how much time had passed Adora quickly went back into Bright Moon castle to go check on her.

Adora checked each place she normally was like her room and the war room but Glimmer wasnt in any of these locations. Then as she wandered around she heard the guards mentioning how Glimmer was down in the infirmary. Armed with this information Adora breaks for the infirmary to check on Glimmer who shes now very worried about.

Adora ran up to the infirmary door kicking it down and shouting, “Glimmer are you ok!?” Landing on what used to be the door she has no kicked down Adora observes the situation looking for Glimmer. Adora Spotted Glimmer laying on one of the hospital beds her right leg all wrapped up with a cast.

Adora ran over to Glimmer eyes filled with worry but then she got closer and saw Glimmer was smiling. “Are you so in pain that your delirious Glimmer?” Adora said with great concern. In the horde no one ever smiled after an injury, as that was enough to get a soilder reprimanded. Before Glimmer could answer Adora took one of their hands into her own as she sat on the chair already set up near the bed.

Glimmer was very surprised at Adoras reaction not even sure how to react. Out of the corner of her eye Glimmer spotted her mother who had stopped in the doorway sense Adora had taken the queens seat. Her mother simply gave a smile and walked away and Glimmer instantly understood what that meant.

Glimmer smiled to Adora gently saying, “Its ok Adora really, when teleporting i acadently dislocated my ankle ill be fine!” Glimmer uses the hand Adora took to squeez the hand of her closest companion. “It’s not major theres no reason to look so panicked!” Glimmer said trying to calm Adora down.

It took Adora a second to respond before she said quietly, “Treatment of injuries works diffrent in Bright Moon then the Horde don’t they?” Adora felt really stupid for not realizing on her own that would be different here given the experiences she already had. Feeling really sheepish she tried to pull her hand away however Adora found that Glimmer wouldn’t let her.

“No no Adora its ok, i really apricate the concern!” Glimmer very quickly said with slight panic so that Adora wouldnt leave. “I really would like it if you stayed with me Adora please.” Glimmer asked trying her best not to beg. Glimmer felt this would be her best chance to try to confess her feelings to Adora and was determined to make sure it happened.

Seeing that Glimmer didn’t mind her blunder Adora sat herself back down and renewed her girl upon their hand. “Well then, is there anything you need Glimmer?” Adora asked slightly nervous about screwing up again. Adora ever sense she had become friends with Glimmer had also massively looked up to her. To Adora Glimmer was an inspiration and someone that helped her try as hard as she did.

Glimmer giggled and a bit and told Adora, “I don’t really need anything right now, but it is almost lunch time we can do that toghter!” Glimmer felt that doing something that simple toghter would give herself plenty of time to finaly get those thoughts out to Adora. Glimmer was starting to get excited because the thing she wanted to confess was her love for Adora.

Adora exclaims an idea of her own however, “I know ill help you eat that way you wont have to move as much!” Adora ran off to get Glimmers food so determined to do something right shes forgotten that this wont help much with a leg injury. Her overwhelming determination to do good was overriding her sense of logic setting Adoras path.

Glimmer blinked in surprise at what had just happened. Then she sighed figuring Adoras tendency to do good dispite logic had kicked in again. Before Adora returned Glimmer just decided to humor her as to not cause Adora any unneeded panic.

Adora quickly got back only brining food just for Glimmer in her haste. Sliding along the ground as she tried to turn into Glimmers room Adora nearly falls over as she reaches Glimmers hospital bed. Setting the tray on Glimmers chest so the food didn’t have far to go.

Glimmer couldn’t help but find Adoras pure energy so adorable. A small blush had started to form on Glimmers face though she didn’t notice it yet. “Be careful Adora you shouldn’t get yourself hurt over me” Glimmer said with a bubbly yet serious tone.

Adora smiles and says somewhat boastfully, “What me get hurt never, not when you need me!” Looking over the hospital bed Adora now tried to figure out the best way to feed Glimmer her lunch. While doing so Adora noticed that the bed was slightly too big for Glimmer and that she could slide on without hurting Glimmers foot.

Glimmers eyes widened with surprise as Adora got onto the bed with her. Fighting the urge to teleport away from the nervousness Glimmer turned to Adora and smiled. “You fit perfectly with me you know that?” Glimmer said not able to resist the hint towards her feelings for Adora into the sentence.

Adora just smiled at that compleatly missing the hints saying, “For you i always try to work at my best!” As she started to feed Glimmer some of the food Adora thought about just how much she looked up to this princess. Adora found Glimmer to be Beautiful, Brillitant at getting out of bad spots that the teleporting princess may or may not have caused, and she was the glue that held the Princess Alliance toghter. Adora just thought that Glimmer was better then her, and that she would do everything she could to support this amazing women.

As Glimmer ate what Adora was giving her she was getting worried from what was clearly readable on Adoras face. Glimmer could clearly see that Adora was mentally beating herself down again. Speaking up imidatly to cut that off at the source, “Adora, your amazing! You really hold this Princess alliance toghter!”

Adora imdialty started to laugh at this, “No way, if anyone’s holding everything together its you Glimmer!” Adora is shocked at the idea that shes the one holding all this toghter given how often shes screwed up in her own eyes. Sense there was so little food left on the plate Adora tried to feed the rest to Glimmer, which she obliged just so there would be no distractions.

The second Glimmer swallowed the last peice she quickly continued, “Adora, you really need to stop denying to yourself just how awesome you are!” Glimmer reached over to put one hand on Adoras check just trying to get across how much she meant all this. “Adora, I love you your the best!” Glimmer finaly let that out with almost relief coming from her voice.

Adora stoped for a moment after hearing what Glimmer had to say. Staring Blankly at Glimmer for a moment before she knew just what to do. Without any further thought Adora leaned forward and kissed Glimmer on the lips.

Glimmer was surprised but very much happy to see Adora give such a passionate response. It was the best case sinario she could have hoped for when conffesing to Adora. Glimmer proceed to give as good as she got in the kiss to show just how much she loved Adora.

After a few moments of sharing a kiss toghter Adora said, “Thanks Glimmer, I... Well all I can say is thanks.” Adora takes a second to think then continues, “I’m going to take a moment to myself, is that ok?” Once Adora got confirmation from a nod by Glimmer she slowly gets up then heads into the hallway.

In the hallway Adora turned the corner after the door and imidatly almost ran into Angela. Quickly stepping up to attention Adora says, “Queen Angela what a unexpected surprise!” Seeing Glimmers mother Adora is instantly afraid she wont approve of the relationship.

Angela stands there regally in her usual outfit for a moment showing no emotion. Then a smile appears across her face as she kneels down to look Adora right in the eyes as she says, “If my daughter has chosen you, I’m fine with that, just treat her right or you know what’ll happen.” The sentence was finished off with a very cold glare that quickly faids back into a smile. Then she hugs her eventual daughter in law to make her feel truly welcome in the family.


End file.
